


Golden Days

by bereniceofdale (orphan_account)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elven Teenagers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bereniceofdale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Findekáno sneaks in Maitimo's bedroom with a strange request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> creepyscientist and I had this idea and I just had to write it for her. I hope you'll like it dear, thank you so much for your support <3 (also you should all check out her art, she's amazing! :D) 
> 
> They were supposed to be lil' kids but then it turned romantic so you know... change of plan! Have some happy, fluffy teenage Russingon! :D
> 
> It was my first time trying a Omniscient POV, so it's a bit awkward, sorry about that.
> 
> (why am I so bad at titles I'll forever wonder)

Maitimo lay on the bed, his red hair spread on the pillows and his fingers massaging his temples. He had been staring at the ceiling for a while, unable to keep his thoughts in one place. There was always so much going through his mind, be it good or bad things, even though he didn’t actually have that much to worry about.

And, just as he managed to turn his concentration towards sweet, happy thoughts, strange sounds coming from outside caught his ear. Maitimo abruptly sat up, frowning. So much for rest. But the noise sounded suspiciously like a noise he himself had often been the cause of, and at his uncle's house, no less. 

Could it be, and why?

Despite himself, hope rose within him, and a smile stretched on his face.

“Findekáno?” Maitimo whispered.

Maitimo's eyes widened as, indeed, his cousin snuck into the room, much stealthier in his landing than his climbing, and dusted off his navy blue tunic. Findekáno's smile was bright as he lay soft, kind blue eyes on Maitimo.

“What are you doing here, for Valar's sake?”

Maitimo hadn't meant to sound so unwelcoming. When a flash of hurt crossed Findekáno's face, Maitimo took a step forward, and brought him into an awkward hug, to apologize. Findekáno smelled of flowers and fresh summer air, and returned his embrace without delay.

“What are you here for?” he asked again, softer this time. “You know my father would be mad if he knew.”

Taking a step back and looking down at his hands, Findekáno sighed; he wished things were different. “I know.”

Findekáno didn't elaborate any further; instead, he reached into his bag, and took out a small vial, as well as an even smaller brush. Maitimo raised a skeptical eyebrow, taking a step back, too, to cross his arms over his chest.

“What is that?” he asked.

“Nail polish,” Findekáno answered matter-of-factly with a shrug of his shoulders, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “Will you help me?”

“You walked all the way here—so I could paint your... nails?” Maitimo said slowly.

“Yes,” Fingon replied, then quickly decided to be completely honest. He had no shame in the whole truth. “Besides, I wanted to see you.”

“You risked getting into trouble to see me?” Maitimo repeated, utterly stunned. He ran a hand through his hair, and Findekáno couldn't quite understand what troubled him so much.

“Yes.” Findekáno smiled then, taking Maitimo's hand in his, and chastely kissed his knuckles. A shiver ran down Maitimo's spine. He still looked surprised, as though frozen by what he was being told. “You've done the same for me before, why are you making that face?”

“Yes, but—” Maitimo shook his head, and sat on the bed, though he didn't let go of Findekáno's hand. “Nothing—I'm just glad you're here.”

Findekáno smiled again, and sat beside Maitimo. He crossed his legs under him. “I'm glad to be here, too, cousin.” Then, he handed Maitimo the nail polish, and presented his other hand. “So, will you help me?”

Maitimo rolled his eyes. “In a hurry, are you?” he said, but took the vial, and got to work.

* 

“Couldn't you find a more snobbish colour?” Maitimo asked after he had finished the first nail, a touch of amusement in his voice. It did look pompous, painted in gold.

“I just thought it would look nice with my ribbons,” Findekáno replied with a shrug. He grinned at Maitimo's chuckle. He found it was a lovely sound, and never tired of hearing it.

“Anything would look good on you, Finno,” Maitimo murmured, so low Findekáno might not have heard it if his attention had been on anything but Maitimo. He started painting the second nail.

Maitimo's words made Findekáno's heart miss a beat. He was glad his cousin was too concentrated to see the blush that had spread over his cheeks.

Findekáno watched.

Maitimo was meticulous, and unbelievably slow. It only made the fondness in Findekáno's chest grow at how hard he tried to give his best, just to please him. He let his eyes trail from their hands to Maitimo's arm, up to his shoulders onto which his red hair fell, framing his fine face. He was very beautiful.

And, as Findekáno watched, Maitimo could feel his eyes on him, as if they could see in and through him. It only made him concentrate more; he was aware of how he wasn't any good at it, but he didn't want to disappoint Findekáno by giving up.

Findekáno's fingers were thinner, and smaller than his. They were also soft, and Maitimo almost feared to break them. He loved to feel their touch upon his skin. It made him feel warm, maybe warmer than it should.

They didn't talk any more until Maitimo was done. Meanwhile, Findekáno could barely tear his eyes away from his cousin's face. He had often done so, whenever he had the chance, and by now Findekáno knew Maitimo's features better than he knew his own. There was nothing he didn’t love about him.

When he was done, Maitimo blew on the fingers, his disappointed expression increasing the more he stared at the drying nails.

“It's terrible,” Maitimo groaned, and let himself fall on the mattress. He ran his hands over his face, pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No, I love it!” Fingon laughed, and lifted up his hands to inspect his fingers. It really was terrible. But Maitimo had tried his best, and Findekáno knew so. He had seen it on the lines of concentration on his forehead, the determination in his eyes. “There is nothing you could do that I wouldn't love.”

When Maitimo let his hands fall to turn his gaze towards him, Findekáno couldn't quite read what he saw within it; a strange mix of surprise, disbelief, and a hint of quiet joy. It was as if he couldn’t quite believe nor accept what he was hearing.

But, all at once it made him understand what it was that Maitimo hadn't told him earlier.

Silent understanding crossed Findekáno's face. Relief tainted with concern rushed through him. He thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest.

“You didn't think I cared to see you as much as you do when you sneak into my home, am I right?” he said suddenly, something soft in his eyes, and even more gentle in the way he took one of Maitimo's hands in his.

Findekáno lay on the bed as well, then crawled so he would be at eye level with Maitimo. Why did he have to be so tall, Findekáno wondered. It was almost ridiculous.

As Findekáno did so, Maitimo held his breath. He watched as his dear cousin propped his chin on one hand, and gazed at him, his eyes searching for something Maitimo struggled to hide. He had for a long time, now. But, did he have to? Didn't the eyes staring into his own ask for the same thing? Couldn't he finally see, notice, _understand_ their message, as clear as the water of the lakes of Valinor?

No, they could not have this. They could not.

“Finno, I—”

But there was now a finger upon his lips, stopping him from speaking any further. A hand on his cheek, sliding to his neck and into his hair. Maitimo thought he would stop breathing.

And then, Findekáno kissed him. There was no doubt in this kiss, no fear. Just determination, and excitement, and—was it this? Was this what unfettered love looked like through a kiss and kind eyes on a fair face?

Yes, it was. It had to be.

Then the lips grazing his were gone. Maitimo saw a hint of doubt flashing in Findekáno's eyes, and he realized how he had frozen where he lay. And before it could grow, before his cousin could break his touch and leave in a rush of regret, Maitimo framed his face between his hands.

The grey of his eyes met the green of Findekáno's.

He raised his head, just enough so their lips would brush again. Maitimo closed his eyes, let his fingers caress until they stopped on the back of Findekáno's head, and kissed him in turn.

They could not have this, Maitimo had thought. But, couldn’t they?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this was just a little fluffy thing, I hope you liked it! :D Please leave a kudos and a comment if you did, it would mean the world to me, and thank you for reading! ♡
> 
> Thank you [Iza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Piyo13/) for the editing, you're awesome! <33
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://barduil.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
